The Platinum Clock
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Summary- Its X793 and the Grand Magic Games have just got more interesting with a new OC guild and an adventure that is just about to begin. As a new threat means that the key holders must unite in order to save the world from the Platinum Clock. And will Natsu and Lucy finally fall in love. Nalu and mild Jerza and GrUvia plus oc pairing. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a longer story and I hope that you enjoy it. This story is totally my idea so please do not steal, if you have any way that I can improve this story please leave a review or a PM.**

 **Thanx so much see you soon**

 **~Mj ;)**

 **The Platinum Clock**

 **Chapter 1- Platinum keys and Fairy Tail's scramble for first.**

The crowd's excitement continued to grow louder and louder the constant sound a piercing of whooping and cheering echoed around the Flower blooming capital, it was the Grand Magic Games after all. It had been a year since Fairy Tail's revival and they were determined to be top again. Fairy Tail had stormed through the competition like it was nothing but they could only squeeze second place as the Guild that held first was their sister guild Dragon Tail **(I will do another story introducing** **them and how Fairy Tail meets them another time**. **).** Dragon Tail's banner flew in the air as the members stood in the grounds of the coliseum waiting for the battle royale to begin.

Lucy stood in the team that was Fairy Tail's last shot to becoming Fiore's strongest guild again. Lucy's hair was crafted into a side ponytail and it whispered down her body and lay against her hip. Her tank top was blue with a kruez that was backed with a heart. Her short mini skirt was brown and her keys and whip were equipped at her hip, a determined look was melted into her chocolate eyes she was ready. Standing next to her was Natsu who wore a black trench coat that had one sleeve and the other showing his guild mark and muscular arm bare in the light. His white pants were buckled around the bottom and his sandals were black. Next to him stood Erza wearing a short kimono and had her hair tided back with a Chinese pin. Her scarlet hair was tumbling down her back and billowed in the wind. Jellal stood in the stands admiring his girlfriend's beauty and his gaze jumped the scarlet Fairy Tail emblem tattooed into the back of his right hand it reminded him of her and her beauty. Standing next to Erza was Gajeel and then Gray who's raven hair was spiked up and his muscles pumped. He wore no shirt only sleeves that were rolled down his arms. His bulky pants were white and his eyes were craved black as he looked on pumped at the royale that was about to begin.

The crowd fell silent as the countdown began.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1! GO!

Fireworks broke the sky as the guilds all charged out of the coliseum and into the city, the royale had began

…

 **Lucy's pov.**

A single heart beat was the only thing that countdown seemed as we charged out of the arena and into the city. It was quite and empty but it was interesting to see how pumped up people were. My team and I ran for the centre of city and we would split up to try and take on our opponents. "This is going to be so much fun." Grinned Natsu as he felt his power build with intense excitement. Natsu's scarf flew behind him _he really is handsome_ I thought. I had a crush on the pinkette for a while now a Ii had not had a chance to tell him how I felt until we won.

"Natsu." Barked Erza telling him to get into the mood of battle. He simply replied with a nod and ran down an alleyway and then I realised that it was the centre of town. I remembered the strategy just run and hope you don't have to fight a king. When I looked up I noticed that everyone had gone. Changing my pace to a walk I reached out my mind searching for a magical power and when I did find one I was very surprised to see a smirking girl no more than eleven in front of me.

I notice that on the palm of her hand was the Dragon Tail emblem and I automatically took note not to under estimate this young girl. She had long brown locks that were shaped into a bun that looked like a rose and had bangs with wispy bits of hair that came down like vines of a plant. Her blue eyes were locked on to me and her smirk changed to an accepting smile. Her dress was a blue sundress that had a small white flower on her hip and a bracelet that jangled around her wrist. Her bracelet was silver and had blue sapphires encrusting it but it was very bulky and decorated with charms but I could not make them out.

"I am Anya Dragonblade, a celestial spirit mage from Dragon Tail and Lucy Heartfilla I challenge you to a duel to see who wins." She smiled and whipped out a key that I saw was gold and encrusted with purple and dark indigo gems. "Open gate of the Twilight Wolf, Lupus" She said and a magic circle blasted out blue as a werewolf looking wolf appeared his legs cover with an armoured loincloth. I was pleasantly surprised she had heard of Lupus before, my mother had said that he was a very rare jewel key and only about 4 of them actually existed. I was fumbled how such a young girl could get a hold of such a rare key but then again she did say Dragonblade was her surname and I knew that the captain of the Dragon Tail team was Mayla Dragonblade a dragon mage and was a SS class wizard. The Dragonblade late mistress came from a long line of exceptional Celestial spirit mages making Anya a force to be reckoned with.

I responded to Anya's summoning with my own. "Open gate of Lion, Leo" a blast of golden light and there stood my strongest spirit dressed in a large suit with his wild ginger hair spiking off defying gravity. His lion ears on this ruffled mane locked on to his target. "Take out Lupus and make it big!" I cried out Leo sent his fists into a glowing light and shouted "Regulus Impact." But when the attack was about to hit Lupus disappeared and then reappeared in front of Leo and sent him flying with a shadow swipe. There fight dragged on and Loke only managed to score a couple of hits and the rest of the time Lupus sent him flying. "Why can't I hit him?" Panted Leo exhausted and his anger building as the fight dragged on longer than he expected I think he wanted to get it over and done with so he could impress me with his skilled.

Replying to Loke question "I am a shadow hunter which means I run in the shadows so good luck trying to hit me you puny lion a zodiac spirit is nothing compared to a jewelled spirit." Mocked Lupus mine and Leo's anger grew but then Anya swiped the key across and closed the gate and Lupus whimpered as he returned to his world. Anya looked tired and Ii knew it must use a lot of magical energy to sustain Lupus as he was jewel key let alone trying to sustain him. Then Anya did something unexpected she drew out a key which seemed to be a silver but if ou looked right I could make out that it was a platinum key. One of the legendary three keys _how did she get that_ I wondered. Then she called "OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK WORK GUARDIAN, CONQUISTADOR." A glowing blue light erupted and a large brass solider that looked like a conquistador its cog eyes turned slowly. The spirit was huge and was towering above me. As in one swipe of its sword Leo returned to his world. _So this is the power of Platinum keys_ I thought gulping.

 **This is only the first chapter of the platinum clock please review and tell me what you think and I have a question what's your favourite pairing leave a comment to answer?**

 **Mines NaLu- Natsu x Lucy**

 **I'm all fired up to seeing you again**

 **~Mj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Mj and I want to thank all the readers of chapter one and thanks for any advice given this is the second chapter in The Platinum Clock and it basically is just a battle between Anya and Lucy and a mysterious blast. This chapter is smaller than the others and contains NaLu and OC pairing.**

 **Please give your opinion as a review so if you have any suggestions just ask.**

 **Thanx so much**

 **~Mj**

 **Last chapter:**

Anya did something unexpected she drew out a key which seemed to be a silver but if ou looked right I could make out that it was a platinum key. One of the legendary three keys _how did she get that_ I wondered. Then she called "OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK WORK GUARDIAN, CONQUISTADOR." A glowing blue light erupted and a large brass solider that looked like a conquistador its cog eyes turned slowly. The spirit was huge and was towering above me. As in one swipe of its sword Leo returned to his world. _So this is the power of Platinum keys_ I thought gulping.

Lucy's Pov

Conquistador stood clanking as his metal cogs spun round and round causing an abomination of noise. The cold air kissed my face as Anya's bangs wafted her face quietly leaving locked on the intensity of this duel to win a point that would help my guild win the title of Fiore's top guild. Her eyes were fathomless and had endless tunnels of concentration on her face. I bared my teeth and help up a key and called as loud as I could "Open gate of the Goat, Capricorn" With a glow of golden light and their stood my most loyal spirit his butlers outfit untouched by creases. "At your service Lady Lucy." Barred Capricorn as he stood in a battle stance and jumped using punches and kicks on the large brass solider, Conquistador stood unfazed and simply batted the goat out of its face and sent Capricorn to the ground with a large bash.

"Conquistador is my must loyal spirit and is one of my strongest. Using one zodiac key will not defeat him let alone one that can only punch." Mocked Anya, this kid was now getting on my nerves she was strong with these spirits that she had but she was struggling on magic power I could see it in her face as it was slowly turning white. It made sense for a child to have less magic power than me as she only was young and her potential of being a wizard had not fully bloomed yet. My had unconsciously moved to my hip as I saw a puddle water but then a remembered and placed my hand to my neck of where I was wearing my chocker. It was half of Aquarius's broken key and a tear ran down my face as the memories of my attitude problem spirit raced back, she was one of my best friends.

Once again my hand drew to my pouch and brought out a key. I was going to use Urano Metria it was hash for the young girl but this spell would win me the match and Ii had my second origin which I could use when I used up my power in the grand spell. "Open gate of the Twins, Gemini." I called as the twin doll spirits appeared in glowing sun colour light. "Gemini turn into me quickly." The spirits jumped into the changing happily and then shouted out "Gemini coming at yah Lucy style." My face turned red as I noticed that my duplicated was wearing a bath towel. I face palmed and remember what happened two years ago and ignored the half-naked copy and winked at Gemini letting them know I was ready.

Anya smirked like she knew what I was about to do and then placing her hand out to the sides began to chant. I knew what spell she was casting _Urano Metria_. _How did she know it? This isn't good. I am so going to be done for and she doesn't even need someone to help her._ Anya's body glowed as she said the final words "By the eighty-eight heavenly body's cast my brilliant light, URANO METRIA!" The spell sent the glowing spheres straight into my body and I cried out as the spell drove straight into me.

I cried out in pain as _I knew with my final strength I had to, just had to win this for FAIRY TAIL!_

A roar sounded as I saw to flaming bodies charge towards us "Lucy!" Cried out Natsu as I saw a tear in his eye ' _he was worried'_ I blushed red as my body fell to all fours.

Natsu's Pov.

Mayla had been giving me some trouble boy was she powerful and not to mention that she could use Fire Dragon Magic and our battle was going nowhere. My attention was suddenly changed as I heard Lucy. Lucy in pain. My body erupted with spewing fire and I ran. Over the One and a half years the guild had been together Ii finally realised my feelings for Lucy and I was worried that she was in some serious trouble. When my gazed went back to Mayla's I could see that she was worried really worried. "Not Urano Metria." She growled under angry breath and she ran charging in a sword horn towards Lucy and whoever her opponent was.

I ran after Mayla still trying to calm my mind over anger. Mayla had Urano Metria did that mean Lucy had cast it, no why would Lucy scream casting Urano Metria it never caused her problems before. My suspense of feelings were caught in a freefall as I saw Lucy falling to her feet as she absorbed the glowing blast. Her opponent was Anya, Mayla's little sister and it made sense about Urano Metria as Anya's Magic smelt like Lucy's so it also made sense about the giant walking Tin can that stood taller than an all the buildings. I gulped hoping it was a celestial spirit and not a real monster.

"Lucy" I called as I saw her face flush, _was she sick_ I thought. Catching Lucy in my arms she looked up at me trying to convince me she was fine but I could tell that she was lying. She stood up using me for support. I then noticed that Anya was being helped up by her sister. Anya's spell had drained her but yet her spirt stood unharmed.

"You idiot, Urano Metria takes ages to get you have only been a celestial wizard for two years, you aren't ready for that type of spell!" Scolded Mayla, she was very pissed with her younger sister and had her hands on her hips.

"I am I did it didn't I. My spell worked and now I am going to win." Argued Anya obviously thinking to highly of herself.

"That is not the point, you don't have enough magic power." Barked back Mayla, she was in a very bad mood right now and her sister was not going to get off lightly.

The sisters squabbled continued until. Lucy stood up free standing and looked like she could win.

Anya was pumped to. And held up the brass things key and was about to order the thing something when a blast of brilliant light shot through Anya like and arrow and she fell to the floor bleeding and her faced drove white as her sister screamed "A-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-N-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-A!".. A shadow wisped around her wrist and closed the gate of the soldier and the key flew away in the hand of a shadow. _What just happened?_

 **Tell me what do think of chapter two please review about what that blast was and what will happen next. This week's question, who is the best pair- Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, Nali, Elfgreen, or others? Please review to put an answer.**

 **Lots of love keep burning on to next time I see yah.**

 **~Mj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers this is my third chapter and I can now reveal that some extreme Nalu will be featuring in chapter 9 and in this chapter Natsu and Lucy start to work their feelings out.**

 **Have you like the story so far and please review.**

 **~Mj**

 **Chapter 3 – The infirmary**

 **Last chapter:** Held up the brass things key and was about to order the thing something when a blast of brilliant light shot through Anya like and arrow and she fell to the floor bleeding and her faced drove white as her sister screamed "A-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-N-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-A!".. A shadow wisped around her wrist and closed the gate of the soldier and the key flew away in the hand of a shadow. _What just happened?_

 **Now Third person pov**

It was cold and damp with sadness in the infirmary. Anya's team had hurried from their battles and it ended up that Dragon Tail forfeited the game making Fairy Tail the winners by default but no one felt like celebrating. Fairy Tail and Dragon Tail were crowded around Anya. Her breathing was heavy and luckily Amy (Dragon Tail's Hurricane Dragon Mage) had healed her. Amy sat next to her best friend's bed her turquoise her covering her teared brown eyes she sat twitching on the bed hoping, praying for Anya to be okay.

Mayla sat with her strawberry blonde hair wrapping around her ears as she playing with a wisp of her locks place over her ear. Her knees wobbled as she gained comfort from her boyfriend, Koran; Koran was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes the colour of cyan and he wore an open shirt revealing his abs and he wore a pendant of dragon flying around his neck and one that Mayla also wore as a chocker. Korans fangs were as sharp a blades and stood looking worried as his girlfriend wondering if Anya would be okay. Mayla's teal eyes were glazed and looked almost like glass as her expression was that of pure despair.

Everyone was quiet and still a tumble weed passed as a loud bell sounded it was quite and not even a cough was among the pit of silence it was fathomless. Rasping light broke free of the clouds grasp and flooded the room with a cool distasteful glow that resonated a foul feeling like when you done something wrong and have that knot in your stomach. In the dull glow of sun light Anya seemed to wake up wincing in discomfort at the annoying pain in her lower chest. Her eyes were dull and it seemed that there was whites reflecting in those eyes that seemed like a trance. Anya was met with a hug as her sister flooded tears and tightened her grip on her sister until her sister yelped then they parted. Anya's eyes seemed brighter but yet sad as she looked at her hand and twitched her thumb as not to try and reveal her face to the crowd of her friends. She was tired and sad and a pale glass tear fell from her cheeks as the crowd looked confused.

Mayla bent down and comforted her little sister whispering something calming words into her ear and acted more of a mother rather than a sister. Anya smiled at her sister's words and she looked up at the audience gaining a sigh of relief. Anya was okay-ish.

…

Mayla's Pov

No words could compare to my relief that my youngest sister was okay, Anya being my only biological sister and having and adopted brother and step sister as well as my cousin I felt a huge wave of worry lifted from my shoulders and my grip would not let go of my sister until I was sure that she was all right and that nothing more would hurt her. My grip loosened as she seemed guilty of something and then a tear stained her cheek and I instantly knew something was wrong very wrong.

She smiled giving me only more worry and I said bluntly "Tell me what is wrong with you? I don't want mumbling or long stories or excuses, tell me what is wrong." I wasn't in the mood for any excuses. She looked down at her hands again and twiddled her thumbs and said under her breath "I lost Conquistador's key when I was attacked" She started to cry and kept saying "I am sorry, I am sorry." And she would not stop until I placed my forehead to hers and said "I wasn't your fault." I smiled and cried and gave my sister a grin that could Natsu's and then she seemed calmer and more at ease. I told her to sleep and she did smiling I think she knows that we believe in her my little sister.

Lucy's Pov

Anya now slept and I had my worry gone, but what did the thief want with that certain key as all her others were on her bracelet and mine were on my belt tucked inside my pouch. My chain of thought was broken when to arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Natsu looking at me worried. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck and took a long sniff embedding his scent in mine. My face exploded cherry as he continued to rub his head into my neck. "What are –y-y-o-o-u-u d-doing?" I mumbled trying not to send my blush sky high. He curtly relied with "Don't ever leave me Luce I was so worried about you." He was too close but before I knew it I was facing him our faces only inches apart and I was about to plant my lips on his when.

The door burst down to reveal a very red Sting with Lector on his back as since Sting went on a diet he was still getting used to running. Next to him was Rouge red as well his black hair clasped over his eyes and his cape flooded down his back. Both Sting and Rouge both had terror in their eyes as they suddenly blurted out. "Yukino has been kidnapped!"

 **What do think happened to Yukino and please review on what you think so far.**

 **The week's question is still the same.**

 **I am all fired up.**

 **~Mj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

 **What do you thinks so far I think that this is my best story yet and there is still a load more to come Please review to tell me how I am doing. Thanx**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail:**

 **Both Sting and Rouge both had terror in their eyes as they suddenly blurted out. "Yukino has been kidnapped!"**

 **Chapter 4 – Kidnapped.**

 **Lucy's Pov**

"Yukino has been kidnapped!" Sting and Rouge panted out in pure horror. They seemed to be in a world of hurt. My world fell she was one of my best friends and had the other two zodiac keys Libra and Pisces. She was very close to them and treated them like friends just as I did with my spirits the fact that she had been kidnapped pained me down to the core and felt my stomach rot away and the horrible feeling that I held in my gut.

"How? Why? When? Who?" I blurted out I had to know everything so I could destroy whoever did this to Yukino.

"That's it, we don't know we were in the infirmary when boom a large blinding blue light and boom no Yukino." The fact that they said boom must have meant it was some kind of explosion.

"Tell us the whole story beginning to end a no cutting out." I said. They nodded and Sting began. "It started when Yukino and Rouge were fighting Mermaid Heel. Yukino called ou her new spirit she said it was a rare one a platinum key or something-"

"A platinum key." I cut Sting off.

"Yeah is it important or somethin' because it didn't look that powerful." He said confused about what I was enquiring.

"Did it by chance get stolen?" I asked. I think that I was starting to get onto something.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, it was stolen." I was happy to hear that not because she lost her key obviously but because there was a pattern.

"Did she then get hit with a laser ray and passed ou?" Question Mayla who was onto something to.

"Yeah how did you know?" They asked confused.

"The same thing happened here, but did Yukino say the name of this platinum key?" She asked as she looked hopefully at something.

"Yeah, she called it Caviller the Guardian of Hands? Why?" Rouge said confused.

Mayla's face went pale as the moon and she shock and I could tell something definitely was wrong and she said under her breath "Oh No." she ran out of the room soon to return with this huge mystery.

…

Upon return Mayla took out a book on celestial magic and sped through the pages until she found something she slammed the covers on the table and with pace skimmed the long texted page and turned the book around so it was facing us. And said "Conquistador of clockwork, Caviller of Hands and Gladiator of Pendulum. These are known as three keys of time they were originally a clock called the Platinum Clock. A clock that would enable the user to control space and rewrite the rules every person in the clocks range loses their concept of where. It means that you don't know where you are, or where you have been you lose your memories of where, you lose your very own identity. We learn and are made from experiences."

"That sounds like the Infinity Clock." Said Erza recounting that event.

"The Platinum Clock is the sister clock to the Infinity Clock. One controls space the other controls time." Mayla said and our hearts began to beat in horror as we had to destroy this clock and quick before the world plunges into chaos.

Natsu's Pov.

Lucy went cold in my grip. The Infinity Clock no not again I won't let them hurt Lucy. I almost lost her and she almost became a giant clock I never want to lose her like that again. My grip on her tightened as I was going to protect her from whoever this was who was doing this. Lucy's fair skin was white as snow and she felt like it, her hair flopped over her face and she didn't notice as her eyes trailed off in sadness. I hugged Lucy to my chest to put some warmth in her and in turn she placed her hand n mine and I flushed the same shade as my hair as I felt comforted that she knew I was here to protect her I wouldn't let anyone hurt the girl I love not ever.

Lucy seemed brighter in m grasp and I loosened it so that she was now free from my grip and she walked forward to comfort a sad looking Mayla. That was why I loved her she was always beautiful, smart and kind and always showed compassion towards others. Her hand placed on Mayla's and she smiled at her and she smiled back but they both knew about the battle we would soon face. The air had grown unusually quiet and still to still it was so still that you could balance a cup on the air.

Then a humongous blast smashed the windows into invisible projectiles and any other piece of glass became sand. Two figure appeared from the aftermath of the explosion and placed to cloths over Lucy's and Anya's faces and flung them over their shoulders and jumped out of the windows and into the city of Crocus and disappeared among the bustling crowd. Sheer panic flooded my body with dragon force and strong adrenaline. They took Lucy, my best friend , my crush, my hopefully soon to be mate and the girl I wanted as my wife they took her out of the window and into the city, They took her, they took Lucy.

I tried to pick up their scent but it was strongly masked and I could only get a peak of a whiff and I was about to charge out of the door when Mayla grasped my arm and held me back. I could see anger in her eyes and I knew that I had to think first for once in my life as Lucy's life depended on it. "Lucy I'm coming." I said as we huddled around with our plans carved in mind.

Tell me what you thought of chapter four if you liked it please leave a review

~Mj

See yah soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy lots of more fairy tail fun.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail:** "Lucy I'm coming." I said as we huddled around with our plans carved in mind.

 **Chapter 5- Search.**

 **Natsu's Pov**

The wind kissed my cheeked with tremendous force a storm was brewing I could feel it everything could feel it and I knew I had to rescue Lucy no matter what and my mind was made I would ask Lucy to be my wife if we survived this I don't want to lose her again and I want to always be with her. I ran through Crocus following the weak trail of their scent. Ahead of me ran Mayla angry and snarling she was desperate to get her sister back. As a dragon mage Mayla was part dragon and had a keener sense of smell than I did and her nose had her sisters and Lucy's scents. Behind me ran Mayla's step-sister and cousin Ellianna her bow strapped to her back securely and her blonde hair flew. Ellianna looked so much like Lucy she had the same face same hair same body and looking at her made me feel guilty for letting Lucy be captured. Behind her ran Erza, Sting and Rouge they were all desperate to get the girls back.

The scent was strong and poured off a certain road but it took about 20mins to get to where the scent was radiating. "Natsu, Sting come with me, Rouge, Ellianna and Erza take the road we will meet you at the Cathedral." Ellianna, Erza and Rouge took the road and me, Mayla and Sting were left at the road. "We will fly." Happy and Lector grabbed our cloths as they used their magic to lift us up.

Mayla built up magic and shouted "Level one." Her body changed form in the light to show her with dragonish wings and tail. She took to the air and flew fast with us hot on her tail.

…

When we reached the Cathedral there was some sort of smell blocker and we searched everything behind every pew, Organ pipe, and closet and even behind curtains. There was nothing the room was empty apart from a few birds that flew in through the cracked stain glass windows.

I sat on a pew with my head in my hands crying and mumbling Lucy's name. I couldn't help it I was just too sad not to cry and I had my love ripped out of me like a fox would do to a rabbit's innards. Mayla continued to search and then stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. I got angry and walked to Mayla and shouted "This is no time to be sleeping, MY LUCY IS MISSING, YOUR SISTER AMD YUKINO ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND REST WE NEED TO SAVE THEM NOW!" My throat was dry and I had my hands in balls all I wanted was Lucy in my arms and me kissing her.

"Natsu, leave my sister alone," Said Ellianna annoyed at me for something. "She is meditating she is reaching out her mind to find Anya and Lucy's so chill if smell doesn't work this will." I sighed as I sat on a pew again while Erza sharpened her sword and got into the fighting mode.

Mayla's eyes flung open and she stood up looking around and said "Aura Sense." Her eyes turned a pure neon blue as she searched for magical energy she found something but what. "They are there." She pointed to a tile. I looked at her confused and then I felt a breeze as something jumped on us from behind.

Lucy's Pov

I was cold and dark my eyes adjusted to the light and I stood up to see a large room that had some religious means as it looked like a church room and it reminded me of the ruins of which we found the infinity clock. I looked at my wrists and saw they were bound in glowing light and my body was heavily strapped to some sort of crystal face that was cool to the touch.

My hair now was streamed across my face and it was getting on my nerves. My tank top had tears along the sides and my skirt was torn around the bottom. My belt was missing and my keys were placed inside a glowing bubble 100ft in front of me. Next to me was Anya, her brown hair was messy and her face was starched with anger as she could not move. On my other side was Yukino her white short hair widely spaced around and her brown eyes were glazed over with uncertainty. Her rose in her hair seemed to be wilting. Around me were large chains that disappeared into the dark.

Behind us stood two celestial spirits on was Conquistador and the other I was guessing was Caviller Yukino's new spirit. But why did they bring me here I don't have a platinum key and I was sure they wanted us for some sinister reason. Two cloaked me with a women dressed in a black gown stood in front of us. The first man had white skin and had grey hair that was a pale as moon dust, the guy next to him was dark of skinned and had sharp red eyes that burned like demons. The women had orange hair and had make up that depicted her as having all seeing eyes.

Their footsteps echoed as they came closer and the women said sharp and arrogant "Behold the goddess of the new Earth, welcome to my humble lair my sacrifices of clockwork: Anya, Lucy and Yukino me and you are going to become very close friends." She chuckled.

I was so scared _what did she mean sacrifices and what was I going to do? What do they want? Help me, Natsu._

 **This is chapter 5 over and done I hoped that you liked please leave a review of your opinion.**

 **~Mj**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 and this when the Nalu fluff begins so you have been warned and also if you don't want to see a helpless Natsu and a weak Lucy please don't read. Please review your opinions.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: "Behold the goddess of the new Earth, welcome to my humble lair my sacrifices of clockwork: Anya, Lucy and Yukino me and you are going to become very close friends." She chuckled.**

 **I was so scared** _ **what did she mean sacrifices and what was I going to do? What do they want? Help me, Natsu.**_

 **Lucy's pov**

It was still as the women walked up to me, her black dress swaying and her titan hair tumbling like a waterfall down her back she reached out with one hand and caressed my cheek and chuckled evilly.

The women was called Hana Raven and was the master of the independent dark guild Rebirth, she had been plotting to use the Platinum clock to make herself the goddess of the new world and wanted power desperately. Hand Raven turned from her prisoners and basked in the moonlight laughing and fantasizing her new world and how much chaos there would be to her that was true beauty chaos.

"Now Lucy Heartfillia grant me the power of the Platinum Clock give me the last key and bring forth the ultimate power of chaos." I shuddered at the thought of chaos but to think that she thinks I have a Platinum key like I would.

"I don't have a key." I said standing my ground. Clapping her hands one of her minions came formed letting his arm glow then embedded it into my chest I felt my magic power explode a thousand times over. This man had drove his hand into my origin, the centre of all my magic power. When he drew away his hand held a glowing shining key and I gasped. It was the last key.

"My, my Layla clever girl giving and hiding the key of Gladiator guardian of Pendulum in your daughter was smart but not smart enough." She seemed only amused. _My mother had put this key in my origin when I was young but why did she do it?_

"Now Lucy Heartfillia, call the spirit." She ordered me.

"I don't think so," I replied "I don't have to do anything that you say."

"OH really so I guess he was a waste." She said curtly. She smirked as I was left confused until my gazed caught to where her finger was pointing to see a struggling Natsu fighting against guards as his head was pulled down and he was kicked to his knees to force him to bow. Anger pained his face and he was madder than I had ever seen him. His onyx eyes bulged with fury and his rose hair was messed up and knocked out of his normal messy style.

"Natsu!" I screamed he turned his gaze to me and was horrified to see me bound in front of my captor. He growled loud and furious. Then I noticed next to him was Mayla as furious as Natsu and was clawing these guard away trying to get to her sister. And next to them was Sting and Rouge roaring in pain over their guild mate Yukino strapped next to me.

Every dragon mage and dragon slayer was angry and were forced back onto chained platforms and had forced down their throats were some strange looking potion that I guessed rendered their powers useless.

"Lucy open the gate or HE WILL DIE." Hana said holding a sword to Natsu's throat and he gulped and the close metal his terrored eyes reflected in the shine of the blade. "Lucy don't do it." Mumbled Natsu. The sword pressing in on his throat and I began to sew jewels of blood running down his neck.

I couldn't let him die, I loved him and I nodded at Hana and she clicked her fingers and my bounds became undone as I held the key up. "Open gate of guardian of the Pendulum, Gladiator." My spirit stood before me and clanked like the bearings of a clock as his cogs turned animating his movements.

Hana laughed as her sword disappeared and then with a glowing light the three spirits disappeared and in their place was a giant Platinum clock. The bongs it made were painfully similar to the ones of the infinity clock.

Before I knew it I found myself in the base of the clock swing from side to side when I realised I was merging with the pendulum. And I could see Yukino attached to one of the hands and Anya attached to the clockwork it seemed that we were part of the clock.

The booming continued as the sound of Natsu, Mayla and Sting and Rouge was loud but drowned in the bongs.

"Lucy."

"Anya."

"Yukino."

I heard them but now I felt a turning on my back when I saw that cogs rotated on my back driving into me making want to be part of this clock.

"Lucy, Yukino can you hear me." It was Anya crying out to us.

"Yeah I can hear you" I said.

"Me too." Yukino added.

"Whatever you do stay awake under any circumstances or you will merge with this clock." Anya's voice became a yawn as she did not continue that's when I realised Anya was merging with the clock and so was I. The cogs on my back just felt right and my breathing was now in time with the pendulum. I felt at ease as the rhythm flowed through me. This wasn't so bad as fell into sleep with sound of the clock booming in my ear and the sound of Natsu's voice dying down to silence. I was nice to sleep and I could be like this forever.

 **This was chapter 6 it was shorter than the others and is duller.**

 **Next chapter is going to be all the memories of Natsu and Lucy and we can see how they fell in Love. The one after is Lucy's dream with a certain pink haired guy as her husband look for it.**

 **~Mj**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter7 Nalu over dose is coming up, so you have been warned and also if you don't want to see a helpless Natsu and a weak Lucy please don't read. Please review your opinions.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: This wasn't so bad as fell into sleep with sound of the clock booming in my ear and the sound of Natsu's voice dying down to silence. I was nice to sleep and I could be like this forever.**

 **Chapter 7 – Memories of us days past.**

Lucy's Pov

I felt my eyes flicker open I was standing but I swore I was in the clock. The rhythm of swinging and the clock booming was non-existent. The place where I was standing was a magic shop and not just any shop. The magic shop in Hargeon where I bought Plue's key from that dodgy salesman that did not like my feminine wilds. The shop keeper was picking up some items from the box next to the counter.

"Excuse me could you help me I am a bit confused?" I asked him.

I got no reply and walked over to the man and waved my hand in front of his face. He did nothing like Ii was invisible. _'Oh no not again'_ I screamed in my head. Just then the door rang and there stood… Me. I was wearing what I wore 7 years ago. _What the hell is going on? Am I dead or something and these are my memories._

Just then the image of me walked like through me like I was air now I knew something was wrong. I walked right through the wall and down into the square. There I saw that fake Salamander charming girls and among one of them was me. _Okay so these were memories._ Just then Natsu came barging in shouting about Igneel. The girls kicked him away and then my memory me walked over two him and invited him for lunch. The rest of the next few minutes Ii recounted my first day with Natsu and now that I look back he was pretty cute.

…

The memory that I had was when I first joined Fairy Tail and there was Natsu blunt as ever as I showed him my new mark on my hand. He and Happy stood scanning the job board. I walked away as the next memory was of my apartment and then Happy and Natsu were sitting there in my house without being invite. This was the first of their breaking in escapades and the most annoying as this was when they first invited me to become part of their team and blackmailed me about my promise as a celestial wizard. My fist tightened how I wanted to punch him and that annoying blue cat right then and there.

Moving on was the train journey and Natsu's extreme motion sickness. Making me laugh at his green balloon face swollen like a pelican's gullet. When reached the town of our first job I followed my memory characters up to Duke Everlue's mansion. We snuck inside and Natsu and Happy did their weird Ninja thing and then Virgo and all the other maids showed up flaring brooms around until Natsu knocked them out and we entered the Library and found the right book. When Everlue showed up and I ran while Natsu beat up the mercenaries. I battled Everlue in the sewer and got the book and of course Natsu destroyed the whole house.

…

The next memory was when Erza returned and when we went on our first job as a team of five or team Natsu; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Me and of course Happy our teams little mascot. Erza had Natsu sit next to her on the train and knocked him out with a bash to her chest guard and she explained the whole event of Real Nightmare which was pretty vague at the time as Real Nightmare was actual on of Zeref's demon buddies. When we arrived at the station and my memory friends and I took out every member and then used Virgo to dig a tunnel and escape from the wind locked prison.

When we reached the outside I remembered about how we rushed out and headed down to catch Erigore the reaper. Instead of watching me and the others in the car I watched Natsu's battle and it was amazing as fire and air duked it out to see who had the strongest power and when Natsu used his final attack he sent Erigore flying across the tracks and down to the gravelled base of the track. I winced at the pain he must be feeling and I had to say Natsu over did it again.

After the guy we rescued stole the flute my memory jumped to when the fight came about and I remembered how useless I was and how I did absolutely nothing. And how weak my magic power was it was just embracing. By Natsu, Gray and Erza took that demon down together and destroyed not only the conference hall but a couple of mountain tops too and that was when the royal army showed up and chased us down for a long time.

…

After that my memories weren't long arcs but only snipes of my memories like when Natsu caught me as I fell from the tower at Phantom Lord and how when Laxus tried to turn me into stone and how Natsu did everything to try and stop me from becoming rubble. Each memory was of me and him, like when I thought that he liked me and it was just a misunderstanding and how we teamed up on Tenrou and how he risked everything ever his own life to save mine when I was caught in Edolas.

The next memory was of me and him in the infirmary during the Grand Magic Games in X791.

"Natsu."

"Yea."

 _A pause_

"I believe in you."

He blushed at my comment and that was something I never noticed at that actual time that I said it.

"I have ever since I first joined the guild."

He blushed even harder and thanked me and walked out leaving me happy and believing in him. Natsu's image passed down the hall to where Gajeel walked ahead and Natsu said to Happy.

"Look after Lucy for me okay."

"You like her don't you Natsu."

"Yeah, I do and I think I love her."

My blush was as dark as Erza's scarlet locks and I felt a pang in my chest and I knew know that Natsu loved me too. On leaving that memory I could hear booming and cog rotations and I felt myself sleeping again. And I wondered what would happen next.

 **What do you think will happen next readers as next chapter is called fantasy and is filled to the brim with Nalu? The story is almost over and is getting good well I think any way.**

 **Please comment.**

 **~Mj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, this chapter is of ultimate Nalu and is my personal favorited I hope you like it please review.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: Natsu's image passed down the hall to where Gajeel walked ahead and Natsu said to Happy.**

" **Look after Lucy for me okay."**

" **You like her don't you Natsu."**

" **Yeah, I do and I think I love her."**

 **My blush was as dark as Erza's scarlet locks and I felt a pang in my chest and I knew know that Natsu loved me too. On leaving that memory I could hear booming and cog rotations and I felt myself sleeping again. And I wondered what would happen next.**

 **Now. Chapter 8- My Fantasy?!**

 **Lucy's pov**

My head felt like a bus had run over it twice. And I felt like iron as I was stiff. I sat up and starched and I noticed that I was lying in a double bed and in a room that did not familiar. My hand glinted in the light and I brought my right hand in front of my face. I gasped as on my finger were two rings; One was silver and had a pink glass running round it like fire and was encrusted with rubies, the other was gold and had simply two diamonds embed in the gold. I realised that they were a wedding ring and an engagement ring. I was puzzled and wondered why I had these rings on my finger. When two arms grabbed my waist and snuggled against me. I was shocked when I saw pink hair and instantly new it was Natsu. I then kicked him off the bed.

I panted and was blushing hard as Natsu was shirtless and was only wearing boxers. He groaned on the floor and climber his arms on the top of the bed and glared at me annoyed.

"What are you doing sleeping in MY bed?" I asked him angry and embarrassed, blushing like I had eaten ten rounds of chillies.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled and sat up on the bed and lifted a hand to my surprise on his right hand was a plain gold ring. _Natsu and I are married_ I gulped and blushed. With his ringed hand he caressed my cheek making me blush even more I thought my cheeks would explode. He then surprised me even more by planting a soft kiss on my limps. Soft and warm and was surprised when I pulled away instantly. "Luce I think you mean our bed." He chuckled again.

He sat on the bed and continued to caress my cheek. "Natsu?" Ii looked at him with big eyes and he replied "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" I was starting to feel faint with blushing so hard.

"Yeah" He looked at me as if I was being weird but at this point it could seem likely.

"A-are w-we mar-r-r-ied?" I gulped down on my words and I really wanted a straight answer.

He burst out laughing finding this very amusing. He started to cry with laughter and hugged my tight putting his caressing hand on my head and rubbed it softly. "Did you hit your head or something?" He asked and then I realised that yes we were married and married good for him to be so uncaring of my question.

"Yes we are married, Lifelong partners Lucy and we both swore never to leave each other again and that was a blood pact so no going back. But really did you hurt your head?" He said worriedly.

"I might of on a job." I mumbled, I mean it could be possible that I did hit my head and forgot stuff. Again he burst out laughing and I was getting really annoyed about this constant hysteria. "You think you would be going on a job in your condition?" I gave him a 'what is that supposed to mean face' and looked down to see one hand rubbing my large belly. I put my hand on it and I felt a sensational kick. _I was pregnant!_

Natsu rose and said "We better change and head to the guild. "I quickly change into too some maternity clothes and held Natsu's hand awkwardly as we headed to the guild.

…

As we headed to the bar I noticed something was off with my guild mates. Cana wasn't drinking but instead was gulping down rounds of coffee. I saw that Happy was polite and was not rude and Charle was polite but excepted Happy's feelings towards her. Gajeel sat in the corner doing ironing?! He then expected his newly ironed shirt. Levy stood near the board with a slow looking Jet and a skinny Droy. Levy the smartest girl in the guild could not read what was on a job request. Juvia sat next to a fully clothed Gray talking to him romantically but not drowning him in both tears and gestures. And Gray looked more than happy to except her feelings. Alzack and Bisca sat with Asuka wearing a pretty pink sun dress rather than her usual cowgirl attire. Mira behind the bar was cleaning cups and looked more down and not hugely optimistic like normal she still wore her black maid dress and was stood next to a Lisanna who glared at Natsu with what looked like hatred. Deep in my gut I felt happy as with Lisanna I was jealous with her relationship between Natsu and her.

In another corner of the guild sat a Laxus who jumped at the loudest of sounds and a Freed who sat writing something. Bigslow sat with his babies not really doing anything other than twiddling his thumb. Elfman sat in the corner crying at how much of a little girl he was and how he could never be manly no matter how he tried and had a comfort talk from Evergreen who sat on his lap caressing his cheek.

Gray stood up and walked over to us. Him and Natsu fist bumped and talked about how close they were as friends. I had eyes as big as plates in utter bewilderment.

"Hey Gray where is Erza?" I asked.

"Why do you care? Misses weakling is over there with her boyfriend Jellal." He replied. I looked and saw a timid looking Erza while a delinquent looking Jellal comforted her.

"What do you mean weak?" I asked and I was dumfounded at what had transpired.

Gray was confused and looked at me with a tilted head. "She hit her head or something. She's been acting weird all morning" Said Natsu to explain something which was not right.

Gray cleared his throat and explained the Erza situation. "We only keep Erza around as she is so desperate to be strong like us so we make her pay for travel, rooms and other things on the trip." Found that despicable. Erza was one of my friends how could they treat her like that.

I sat thinking about how weird this was but it didn't feel like a dream it was too weird. Just then master walked up. Not the short master that I knew but a master that was about six foot and stood taller than Natsu. "Natsu are you taking a job?" H asked in a loud voice was this really our master Makarov Dreyar.

"No. I was planning on visiting Lucy's parents. I mean last time they saw her she was just starting to get pregnant and now she is eight months."

"Is that alright Luce?" He asked and I nodded. I mean it would be nice to visit their graves as I am pregnant.

We left the guild and I headed towards the graveyard to have Natsu pull on my arm. "Where are you going? The train station is this way." I followed him as he pulled me away before I could say anything.

…

We sat on the train and Natsu said "Are you sure you want to go this with the baby?" I nodded and was confused that he didn't want to walk I mean this is a train after all. But when the train moved he didn't seemed bothered. He wasn't motion sick.

"Hey Natsu why aren't you know blahhh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said a puzzled look in his face.

"Well I mean you get motion sick right?" I asked him creeped out about his balanced stomach.

"I never get motion sick, never have." I smirked thinking I was weird.

Then the announcement went off ant Natsu took my hand as we stepped of the train and onto the station nearest my old house. A tear ran down my cheek as I looked around the grounds of my old home to see a very familiar man and women standing on the doorstep of the house. 2Wwelcome home Lucy, Natsu" Said my mum and dad and I erupted into tears much to Natsu's surprise.

…

"Lucy what's wrong?" He asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off of me." I pushed him off.

"Lucy, I am your husband you can tell me anything now what is wrong. I really think that you did hit your head." He said worried

"You're not my husband. I never married you Natsu. I didn't hit my head and everything is getting weird. You're my husband, Cana's isn't drunk. Gajeel is well weird, Gray and you are friends. Erza is weak. Laxus and Elfman are breaking down in tears. Lisanna hates you, Mira is sad and Master is tall. Then you don't get motion sick and aren't pucking your head off. And-"I stopped in tears. "My mother and father are both dead. My mother died when I was young and my father died o over working. And this house is falling to pieces."

Natsu stood still and didn't say anything everyone was still like they had their batteries pulled out or something. My mother was the only one moving and she walked towards me. She stood in front of me and said "Lucy I need to talk to you."

 **Dun, Dun, Dun what do you think of chapter 8 please review and tell me what do you think.**

 **~Mj**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Mj and I think the story is going great this will be less detailed chapter than the others. Please review.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: My mother was the only one moving and she walked towards me. She stood in front of me and said "Lucy I need to talk to you."**

 **Now Chapter 9 – WAKE UP**

 **Lucy's pov**

My mother walked over to me and stood in front of me. "Lucy I need to speak with you." Just then everything but I and she turned white and we stood in a white limbo like world.

"What is this?" I asked as I was confused.

"It's a dream Lucy. Nothing but a dream you are still in the clock Lucy."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now Lucy while you were in the clock you are being affected by its powers and are forgetting the concept of where. You are in this dream as you are trying to create a reality where you are happy. And as you don't know the concept of where you have forgotten key thing about people so you brain is using desires of your heart to make a reality." I looked dumfounded but at least I could grasp what my mother was saying.

"Your friend Natsu, you love him right to be with him forever and always?" I nodded in return.

"Your brain is trying to listen to your desire to be with Natsu making him your husband in this reality achieved that. And also everything in this reality is a form of your desires not memories." Layla said.

"But I didn't want Erza to be weak just less scary." I said feeling guilty that I could think this or it would be more correct to say feel. My mother chuckled and sad "It can twist things the wrong way."

"But why aren't you affected by the clock?" I asked noticing that my mother was just as kind and caring as ever.

"I live in you Lucy. You think about me when you wake up and when you go to sleep you think to me always and I am in you and no clock can change our bond Lucy." She hugged me and that instantly reassured me.

"I also have another question. How come you hid that platinum key in my origin?" I asked. I just had to know why she would do it.

My mother looked down as if she was ashamed "I am sorry of that my daughter. But Hana wanted the platinum clock so I thought she would never try looking for it in you but I was wrong. I also thought that you could control it and protect it. I am sorry Lucy."

"It's alright. I forgive you." I cried and I and my mother shared a loving embrace.

"Lucy remember you have to wake up. I will always be with you but you have to wake up Lucy and quickly and tell Yukino and Anya to wake up too. Or you will all become part of this retched clock."

"But how do I wake up I don't know ho-"I was cut off by a shouting of Natsu's voice called out to me over and over "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" My mother smiled and said "Follow his voice."

Then in glowing golden light she disappeared and I heard Natsu's voice loud and clear striking down even the clock booming. I opened my eyes and felt a painful turning and saw that the cogs were driving into my back making it bleed. I saw Natsu, Mayla, and Sting and Rouge all shouting at us to wake up and I saw the relief on Natsu's face.

"How is she awake?" Boomed an angry Hana screeching at her man to do something. I then closed my eyes and concentrated and then with all the air in my lungs I screamed "YUKINO, ANYA WAKE UP ITS A DREAM ITS NOT REAL WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I panted catching my breath as I heard a moan and a yawn of a sleepy Yukino and Anya.

 **Yukino's pov**

Sting and Rouge were locking horns metaphorically. They had been fighting for hours know and both were fighting to have me as their wife but I didn't know whether I wanted this or not. I mean both Sting and Rouge were great men but I saw them as friends not as boyfriend material. I kept my distance and looked down at my hands. Even my guild mates were acting weird. Rufus was forgetting everything and could not find his hat. Obra kept stamping on the microphone and calling it stupid junk. Minerva was gulping down alcohol like Cana of Fairy Tail. Something was wrong with my guild.

"Yukino." I looked around and I swore that I heard Lucy's voice.

"Lucy is that you." I got no answer and I thought I was hearing things until Lucy said. ""YUKINO, ANYA WAKE UP ITS A DREAM ITS NOT REAL WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I followed her voice to hear Sting and Rouge screaming my name and I saw a wash of relief wash over their faces as I woke up.

 **Anya's Pov**

My sister stared face down at the monster cowering if fear and begging for me to help her. My sister was acting weird. My sister the strong and powerful SS class wizard was scared of a puny Vulcan. My sister could take these down in her sleep. I was the only one fighting and I was running low on magic power. Everyone in the guild was acting weird. Erani **(pronounced Err-ah-n-eye. Dragon tails counterpart of Erza. Red hair crimson colour. Blue eyes. Armour.)** Was crying and was terrified of every sound. Aren **(Pronounced Ar-n. Natsu's counterpart. Red hair. Green eyes. Same intelligence and spirit as Natsu. Also prince of Dragons)** was scared of heights and he flew all the time.

"Anya." I swore I heard Lucy calling my name.

Then a loud "YUKINO, ANYA WAKE UP ITS A DREAM ITS NOT REAL WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I then heard the sound of my sister. Not this weak one in my dream, but my strong real sister and she was worried. I opened my eyes and I saw my sister crying in joy that I was okay.

 **Lucy's Pov**

Everyone is awake and now we are going to win this fight and this women isn't going to stop me or the others.

 **This chapter was okay just two more to go and the final battle is awesome troll face *wink***

 **Get fired up for the battle.**

 **~Mj over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the Battle chapter super excited to see your comments. After this it is just one more chapter. Please let me know if you want a sequel.**

 **~Mj**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: Everyone is awake and now we are going to win this fight and this women isn't going to stop me or the others.**

 **Now Chapter 10 – I'm all fired up!**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

Lucy. Oh, Lucy. She is alright and I am so glad. I thought that I lost her. She was the first to wake up and then pretty soon after Yukino and Anya were up too. Lucy had a determined look on her face and I knew that she could win this and that I could too. I am fired up now!

"Lucy, Yukino, Anya close the gates. If you do the clock will disappear." Mayla shouted out. Nodding each one of them closed their eyes and began to force close the gates.

"Close gate of the Pendulum. Close." Lucy called and she fell to the floor realised for the now vanishing Pendulum that she was embedded to.

"Close gate of Hands. Close" Cried Yukino as she landed on top of Lucy as Lucy gave a groan of the wait now on her chest. "Sorry Lucy" said Yukino.

"Close gate of the clockwork. Close" Shouted Anya as she landed on top of Lucy and Yukino making them both groan and Anya immediately jumped off and stood wobbling a bit trying to regrasp the art of standing again after the whole lock your main body in the clock. The other two stood up after Anya each with a smug look on their faces. Hana growled like me when I am angry and growled at her men. "Get them."

"I don't think so!" it was Erza. I knew that they had left Erza and Ellianna in the Cathedral hall but they had managed to get down.

"Erza." Gasped Lucy is relief and she looked over joyed at the quick rescue.

"Lucy me and Erza and Yukino will fight I have hidden keys in case of emergencies." Lucy nodded at Anya's instruction. And ran to Hand and pushed and grabbed the antidote well she thought it was anyway. She ran straight to me and Ii open my mouth wide as she placed a couple of drops down my throat. It felt so good to have Lucy's hand on my face and I wanted to kiss her just there and then but now wasn't the time. The antidote took affect and I could feel my fire surging through my veins once more and I erupted fire from my hands melting my bonds.

"Thank you Lucy." Said Mayla as she broke her bonds with her dragon fist spell.

"Thanx Lucy Rouge and I appreciate it." Said Sting while rouge nodded in his attempt to smile.

Lucy walked and stood in front of me. I pulled her in to me close so that I could feel her pulse and her breath on my chest heavy and worried. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I will always protect you and I am an idiot for not keeping it earlier I am sorry Luce." She turned bright red from ever embarrassment or love I could not tell. I laughed and held her close. She was with me now and always. I would make her my wife after this and keep her be my side forever.

Meanwhile Erza's black wing armour clashed against the two servants armours of their own. They were pissing her off I could tell. "Open gate of the fox, Vulpecula." Then a fox or was it man but something appeared in front Anya. The fox man had a brown shirt with a fox tail and had fox ears. His hands glowed and fox like mists sprang and knocked the two men on the floor.

 **Third Person Pov**

Natsu, Lucy, Mayla, Sting, and Rouge stood together standing and glaring at Hana. Hana held her titan hair in an attempt to let her anger out. Mayla charged he hands set alight in flames and she battled with Hana with her 'Fire Dragon Crimson Fists' but it seemed to do nothing and Mayla was batted away without a minute's hesitation. Sting and Rouge were next using their twin dragon roar and again it did no damage.

Natsu's anger boiled as Hana looked smug as none of the attacks were doing any damage. Her hands were behind her head and she began to laugh at them mockingly. Natsu's impatience grew and then he let out a 'Lightning Fire Dragon Roar' The roar had so much power behind it that it caused some damage to Hana even knocking her back a few feet. She growled at Natsu and held out her hand in front and chanted "Secret Dark Art. Shadow Sword" A sword quick and flying right for them escaped her magic seal hurtled towards its target. The blade attack was similar to one that future Rouge had killed Future Lucy with. The attack headed right for Natsu but Lucy jumped in the way and sent him flying to the ground while the sword flew right threw her leg and she fell to the floor unconscious. "Lucy." Screamed Natsu in tears no she couldn't die. Not again he watched Future Lucy die he could not let it happen again. Mayla bent down and looked at Natsu "I know mild healing magic. I could make sure it doesn't kill her at least."

Natsu nodded and his body engulfed in furious flames. His anger was at the top of his mind and the same words panged in his head _YOU HURT LUCY._ Natsu's eyes turned into slits that could cut a tree in half they were so sharp. His dragon force reached his max and scales appeared around his eyes and then he charged using 'Fire Dragon Sword Horn' His intense anger sent Hana flying to who knows where and his Dragon Force burned down as he turned his back and walked to his lovers fallen form.

 **Natsu's Pov**

Lucy breathed heavily. "She's okay there was no poison or anything she's just broken it. Eight weeks and she's back to normal." I held her close and then and there with Mayla, Sting, Rouge, Erza, Yukino, Anya and the victims of our attacks as witnesses I said slow and clear "I love you Lucy Heartfillia."

Too my surprise she looked up and smiled in conscious "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

I kissed her there our first kiss it was magical and beautiful it was perfect. I knew I had to ask her one more question but it could wait for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter hop you like.**

 **Please review my story.**

 **~Mj**

 **Chapter 11- Epilogue**

 **Lucy's Pov**

The moon was high and the light was shining in through the windows. To thank us for the Platinum Clock Fiasco we were all invited to the royal palace for a ball. My dress was red and was deeper than Erza's shade of hair. My Hair was tied back into a bun with wisps coming out either side. My shoes were red with roses tipping the end. My ball gown was beautifully made and everyone else at the ball looked amazing. Natsu stood in the corner and he seemed distracted I waved to him and he saw me hobbling to get to him. It was kind of awkward with a broken leg. But Natsu took my hand and helped me over to the food and drink table.

When we got there he turned and kissed me passionately. Then he moved to my neck and bit it hard. "OW! NATSU WHAT WAS THAT FOR." I mumbled. He gave me a serious look but then his cliché grin and said to me "I made you my mate Lucy. I should have asked you first but I was caught in the moment. And I will say it again I love You Lucy Heartfillia."

My hand moved to my neck to feel the little lump I had. And I smiled at him _. It was strange but romantic at the same time and I didn't mind I mean I did love him and I wanted to be with him._

"That's a nice thing to think Lucy." I was dumfounded at what he said _he can read my thoughts._

 _Yep._ He said allowed in my head.

 _The mark kinda means we're married in a dragon sense of view_. He continued

My thoughts suddenly jumped to what I had dreamt about in the clock with me and Natsu being married. He looked deep in thought then said with his mouth "Oh so that's what your dream was about in the clock. Lucy if you wanted kids you should have just told me." He joked kissing my lips and then my mate mark.

Natsu then took my hand and escorted me out of the room and into the cool air. It hit me like when you're in the room with Gray. _Cold and irritating._ Natsu laughed at my thought and held me close. His high body temperature instantly making me warmer and more comfortable as I had stepped out of the Gray room and into the Natsu room warm as an oven.

The evening air was calm and beautiful as the stars lined up in the beauty of constellations. Up there were my friends; Loke, Sagittarius, Cancer just to name a few. Natsu looked at me in awe as he took interest in my interest with the heavens. But even on Earth it was beautiful we were standing in front of a pond with a beautiful silver statue of a dragon and the stars mirrored perfectly to that of the real thing me and Natsu stood there looking at each other for who knows how long and we finally kissed. The moment couldn't get any better until Natsu came down on one knee.

My hands moved over my mouth at what he was about to do. He brought out a red box and held my right hand and the one that bore my guild insignia pink like his hair. I guess you could see it as a meaning of that we were going to be together. He opened the box and the cushion of blue velvet was a silver ring that had a sakura pink glass running around it. Natsu cleared his throat. "Lucy Heartfillia I, Natsu Dragneel would like to take you to be my wife so that I can always protect you? And before your father's grave I asked if I could marry you."

"Yes!" _yes_ I said in both voice and mind "But why so formal Natsu?"

He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me sweet on the lips.

…

 **Two weeks later.**

 **Still Lucy's pov.**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to celebrate the union of two of my most cherished children; Natsu Igneous Dragneel and Lucy Jenna Heartfillia." Master Makarov said in a large voice for such a little man **(If you have a problem with their fake middle names deal with it.)**

"I swear on this oath as a guild master and as one of the Ten Wizard Saints that this is a ligament ceremony." He went on as me and Natsu held hands with each other smiling. His suit was a white shirt with an unbuttoned black over coat with his scarf over the top with black trousers and shoes. He looked a bit slacked but he looked better than Gray how just had his boxers and bow tie on. I had no idea why he chose him as the best man.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, promise to protect Ms Heartfillia with your life to come for her in sickness or in health and to make her your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked Master Makarov.

"I do. Gramps." Smiled Natsu. I smiled as Natsu took the ring from Romeo and placed it on my finger saying "I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, to have and to hold and cherish until death do us part."

I smiled and the master moved to me "And do you Lucy Heartfillia, promise to protect Mr Dragneel with your life. To come for in sickness or in health and to make your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." As Natsu smiled at me. I then took the ring form Romeo and said "I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, to have and to hold and cherish until death do us part." I placed the gold band on his finger.

"Before I pronounce this ceremony over is there any who can bring forth evidence of why these two can never be together speak now or forever hold your peace and be obliterated by Erza Scarlet."

The room was quiet and a cough was heard but no objections. I looked at Lisanna who looked at her feet obviously she was jealous. But her sister was clapping crazily and her brother cried preaching on how this was manly.

"As there are no objects I present to you Mr and Mrs Dragneel the Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." There were no objections to that and we had our whole future ahead of us.

 _We sure do Lucy!_

 _Hey Natsu I am Narrating._

 _Well we lived happily ever after._

 _We defiantly did. I love You Natsu Dragneel._

 _And I love you Lucy Dragneel!_

The End.

 **If you like this story please review and let me know if you want a sequel.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
